


Zuko's Morning Shower

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Zuko decided to take a shower this morning and take care of a "hard" problem while he was at it, but he gets interrupted by someone else who seems to be having more than just a shower too...
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Aang
Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Zuko's Morning Shower

It was a nice warm morning at the Western Air Temple. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, starting to lightly light up the sky. Everyone was asleep in their rooms still, except for Zuko who was just now waking up. He stretched in his bed, taking his time to fully wake up. He sat up in bed, letting the blanket fall off and exposing his toned chest and abs. Zuko stretched again only to feel a tightening below the blanket. He got up and out of bed, his morning wood clearly poking in his silk underwear. He reached his hand inside and gave his length a couple of strokes before pulling out. Zuko had not showered since yesterday morning and decided he would take one now and deal with his big problem while he was at it before anyone else woke up. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and walked down the hall to the men's showers.

The showers were like a hidden spring in the ravine that the Western Temple was located in. Once you opened the door you were introduced to a little grassy area, a rock wall, an ankle high pond, and a small waterfall coming from the back of the room. Unlike the fire nation, these showers were very different then what Zuko was used to. Everything here was more natural and open, which Zuko did not mind as long as he was alone.

Zuko placed his clothes onto the grassy area and stepped out of his underwear revealing his still very hard dick. He stepped into the pond and made his way over to water full. Next to the waterfall in the rock wall was a carved out shelf where soap and shampoo was stored. Zuko grabbed the shampoo, rubbed it into his hair quickly, and then rinsed it in the waterfall.

Now Zuko could get to what he really wanted to do before he soaped up. He leaned against the wall just next to the waterfall and massaged his chest and torso for a bit, trying to enjoy this moment for as long as he could, before he finally reached a hand down and grasped his dick and began jerking off. Zuko hadn’t came in what seemed like forever and was in desperate need of sex. He last had it before the eclipse with Mai. Unfortunately, she wasn’t around and she also most likely hated him right now. 

Being Aang's teacher right now also didn’t help. He would be getting close to Aang and holding him as he helped move his arms. Being close and holding someone close was what Zuko needed right now and every time it happened with Aang he couldn’t help to grow a semi. Some Days it was worse. Aang had his chest exposed and Zuko couldn’t help but stare at it, or grab it when helping Aang. God… Aang was kind of hot… WAIT, NO! Come on Zuko, don’t think like that!

Zuko kept on jerking off, trying to think about Mai, not Aang and taking his time going up and down on his dick, humping into his hand to make this moment feel good. Zuko started to move a little faster and let out a little moan. Zuko was in the moment, enjoying it as much as he could, but then he heard the door handle turn. There wasn’t much he could do in this situation so he turned away, leaving his ass exposed to the door.

“Oh! Hi Zuko! Didn’t think you would be up this early!” Aang said as he entered, closing the door behind him and putting his clean clothes next to Zukos before stripping down.

Oh god… This was the last person Zuko had wanted to show up. He was just thinking about Aang in a way he never thought he would and now he is here with Zuko, in the showers… NAKED!

“Aang! Can’t you see I’m showering right now!”

“Uh, yeah… And I’m gonna shower too. Is that a problem?

“Haven’t you heard of privacy?!”

“Oh… I’m sorry Zuko. It’s just that, the air nomads usually just showered in front of each other. We were told to be confident with ourselves and not be shy when we shower, considering we all have the same down there. If you really want me to, I can leave and come back later… Just being here makes me want to do things the way we did back then…”

Damnit, now Zuko felt bad! Aang just wanted to have things here be the way they were 100 years ago. Zuko huffed and caved. “N-No, it’s fine. You can shower now too.”

“Great! I really need one!” Aang said as he stripped off his clothes.

Aang was now naked. He got in the water and made his way to the waterfall. Thoughts of Aang flashed into Zuko’s head again, which made him wonder… Curious Zuko tried to look over his shoulder to see Aang and what he saw was… wow. Zuko knew he was big, being at 7-inches soft, 8 hard, but Aang, who was younger than Zuko, was already at what seemed to be 6-inches soft. Zuko's dick pulsed in his hands at the sight of Aang's dick. Zuko quickly turned away when Aang moved his head back and forth for a moment.

“Oh! There they are!” Aang walked right next to Zuko to grab the soap that was on the shelf. Zuko turned away again in horror. How could he get so close to Zuko like that when they were both NAKED?! Aang clearly didn’t care though. He grabbed the soap and walked back over to his side of the waterfall and began to soap up. Aang had his back turned to Zuko and so being horny right now Zuko turned a bit to watch Aang soap up. Zuko couldn’t help but jerk off to the sight of Aang naked. Zuko never thought of himself ever jerking off to a guy, but he was desperate for something and Aang lately has been making him “feel” things with all their time together recently.

Zuko leaned up against the wall again and continued to jerk off while he watched Aang. Zuko finally had a chance to take in Aang. His back was muscled, he had a cute small ass, and his dick dangled between his legs. Oh how Zuko wished he would turn around so he could see it from the front. Zuko had thought that this would be enough and that this was all that was gonna happen, but then something really got Zuko going. Aang bent down to clean his legs and feet revealing his tight hole to Zuko. He could have cummed right on the spot, but he managed to hold on. He hadn’t stuck his dick in anything for so long. He craved for something tight and warm around his dick. Zuko was so tempted to just- NO! There was no way in hell he was going to do that!

Zuko just got that thought out of his mind and just continued on jerking off. Zuko tried to stop it, but he jerked off to the sight of Aang some more, but turned away and faced the wall when he saw Aang turn slightly and make a little noise. Zuko was quiet and still as he let the water from the waterfall run down his side. He listened to see if the coast was clear to continue, but then heard a soft moan and then… oh my god. Aang was jerking off.

Fap Fap Fap. Zuko could hear the faint sounds of Aang moving his hand up and down his dick. This made his dick pulse even more in his hands. Zuko turned his head slightly once more to see that Aang was facing the rock wall. He watched as Aang's arm moved and his knees shook a little. Zuko started to jerk off at the same speed that Aang was going on. Aang’s breathing began to pick up more and more and his stroking got faster and faster and then he hit his climax. A small moan escaped Aang’s mouth and Zuko watched as he bucked his hips forward. With each buck another small noise escaped Aang’s mouth.

Zuko turned back around and decided he wanted to tease Aang a bit.

“Hey, you alright over there?”

“What?! Yeah, everything is fine! I’m fine! Heheh!” Aang said as he quickly went over and stood under the waterfall to rinse off.

‘That damn kid.’ Zuko thought to himself. He can’t believe he just saw Aang jerk off, or at least kind of saw it. But more importantly… Zuko could not believe Aang did it only 7 feet away from him as they were both naked!

“Well…” the sound of Aang’s voice made Zuko jump as it sent him out of his thoughts “I’m all done now. You better hurry up too before your skin gets wrinkly!” Aang said, putting on his clothes.

“Haha, yeah… I’ll be out in a bit!”

“Okie dokie! I’ll go get breakfast started for everyone!” Aang said as we walked out and closed the door.

Finally… Zuko looked down at his hard dick realizing he has yet to cum still. Thankfully he had to room to himself now so he turned around and leaned up against the wall and went to jerk off until something caught his eye… Right across from him on the wall where Aang had his fun was cum, and a lot of it too. Zuko’s body took over and he walked right over to it. He looked at it all before swiping some on his finger and licking it. Zuko had tried his out cum before and it wasn’t bad or anything, but Aang’s was delicious.

Zuko got as much of Aang’s cum into his hand as he could and rubbed it onto his dick and used it as a lube. By now Zuko couldn’t get the taste of Aang’s cum out of his mouth and the scene of Aang jerking off out of his head and he now felt himself getting close. He placed a hand onto the wall and leaned over a bit as he began to work on his dick. Zuko’s breathing was getting heavier, and his stroking became faster and clumsier.

“Aw, shit~!”

Zuko then jerked off as fast he could before bucking his hips forward and exploding all over the wall. 3, 5, 8, 9! Rope after rope of cum came flying out of his dick and landing all over the wall. He bucked his hips forward each time, letting out a joyful moan each time before he managed to finally squeeze out the last of it and licking it off his fingers.

Zuko remained leaning on the wall with one of his arms for a bit, calming down from his high. After a couple more breaths he stood straight up again and limped over to the waterfall, thanks to his weak knees, and rinsed off. He waded his way out of the water and dried off before putting his clean clothes back on. Zuko thought to himself for a moment. He decided he would come take a shower again early in the morning tomorrow in hopes of Aang coming again. Next time he would be sure to get his dick in a tight warm hole...


End file.
